


Trust

by Cassiopeia13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Size Kink, Top Loki (Marvel), Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: The lovely people in the Thorki chat room were talking about Loki being the only person that Thor trusted enough to be the one inside his body. They also talked about Loki using his shapeshifting abilities to make himself larger, filling Thor completely, and about Thor having a furry chest.This is the result - pure porn.





	Trust

Being a prince wasn’t all garden parties and nights out on the town, it was at times serious business that demanded an understanding of proper court etiquette which Thor rarely had time for. Loki, on the other hand, was amazing at court, he knew who to gossip with, who to flirt with, who to ignore and who to mock all without giving away a single bit of information about himself, or Thor; it was like an art form and Loki a master painter. Thor found it all completely boring, preferring to spend his days training and sparing with guards, but by doing so it left him vulnerable to the games played by those seeking a higher social status, or bragging rights. For those reasons, Thor had never allowed a lover to enter his body, but by the way Loki talked about it, he wanted to experience it for himself. 

A man of 200 should experience all the pleasures of the flesh and Thor wanted to know what it was like to settle on hands and knees and allow someone to truly dominate him. He wanted to know what it was like to feel something hot and hard sliding into his body to bring him release. He wanted someone else to do all the work while he basked in the euphoria brought to him. Unfortunately, he didn’t trust anyone to share such a thing with, save one person and that person was forbidden. 

Another twenty-five years passed before Thor talked himself into ignoring the forbidden and asked for what he wanted. It was late, nearly eleven at night, but most of the palace was still awake with the festivities of a new treaty signed between a warring house of Vanaheim and the All-Father. Thor had taken just enough liquid courage to go to Loki, but not so much as to inhibit his abilities to perform. He wanted to feel everything. 

Slipping away from the party and into Loki’s room was fairly easy, no one questioned the prince of Asgard wandering the halls, or seeing his brother who’d left the party early. Predictably, Loki was sitting against the windowsill, book in hand with a soft glow floating above his head from Loki’s own magic. It softened his brother’s features making him look even more beautiful than he already was. Thor smiled as he watched for a moment, leaning just inside the doorway.

“Come in, or get out, but either way, close the door,” Loki demanded without looking up from his book. One slender finger turned the page while Thor did as he was told and walked into the room after closing the door behind him. “You’ve left before the late morning hours, you must be ill.”

It wasn’t completely unheard of for Loki to leave a party early, but Thor rarely did, choosing instead to spend time with his friends and partake in all forms of entertainment before stumbling to bed drunk. Usually with a bedfellow. Moving to sit at the other end of the sill opposite Loki, Thor shrugged. “I wanted to see you. To ask you something.”

Loki paused but didn’t look up. Thor smiled. “You understand how difficult it is for us to be with someone. To explore passion without it getting around the entirety of the nine-realms-”

“Which is why, when I am looking for release I look elsewhere,” Loki interrupted but he finally put the book down, giving Thor his attention. Already Loki was dressed for bed, in soft linen pants and an open v-neck tunic. His hair hung in soft curls around his neck and jaw with small braids capped with gems behind each ear. “Are you looking for me to find you someone to bed?”

Thor scoffed thinking to make a jest of the question but paused because that’s exactly what Thor was doing, though the person he wanted was already in the room. “Not find someone per se, more like, be someone.” 

“I beg your pardon?”

Sighing, Thor rose from the seat and moved closer to his brother, bending so he wasn’t looming over the slimmer man. “Brother,” he whispered, “I wish to know what it is like to feel a man inside me, but there are no men worthy. There are no men I can trust enough not to have my inexperience shared throughout the lands.” Loki’s brow creased and he looked to interrupt again so Thor went on quickly, “I wish for you to be that man.” 

“Stop looking so pathetic I’ll find- wait, what?” Loki asked, looking utterly confused and pulling back from Thor which wasn’t at all what the thunderer wanted. “You’re mad.”

It was madness, Thor would be the first to admit that, but it was also the truth. No other could be trusted with such a thing than Loki; they practically shared everything between them already, it made sense to Thor that they should share their passions as well. “Brother, please? I know you’re not a blushing virgin and though you don’t boast, I know you enjoy nightly activities. I wish to experience this with you.” 

Without waiting for Loki’s answer, Thor leaned forward, slowly in case Loki was to stab him and pressed his lips to his brother’s. The kiss was nothing more than a soft caress at first, just a gentle brush of lips before Loki’s hand slid into his brother’s hair and pulled him closer, mouth opening to get a deeper taste. He moaned, then Thor moaned and the two were suddenly moving towards the bed pulling at one another’s clothing until Loki was naked, and Thor’s armour and tunic were laying on the ground. They tumbled together into bed, a tangle of limbs as they fought to take over the kiss. 

Thor grunted from the impact of Loki slamming him into the bed, legs straddling Thor’s upper thighs and hands holding his wrists to the bed. He could see a light shimmer of green around his brother’s body and knew he was being held down with Loki’s strength and magic. He squirmed but the prince held him tightly. “Is this what you want, brother? To be at my mercy? Is your body pure for me? A tight hot virginal hole for me to slide into?” 

The words were harsh, but Loki’s movements were tender as he pressed kisses to Thor’s sternum and down his chest. He stopped to tease the dusky nipples, and nuzzle his face into the soft hair lining Thor’s chest before following the trail down and licking a stripe along Thor’s stomach. “So much for me to play with,” he whispered as Thor’s breeches melted away from his body leaving him bare to Loki’s gaze and touch. Once more he nuzzled his face against the tufts of hair leading down to the thatch of curls at Thor’s groin and taking the engorged flesh into his mouth. 

Thor cried out, legs spreading as Loki pleasured him with his mouth while Loki’s fingers pressed behind to tease at his entrance. He’d never had anyone there, not even himself and he tensed at the thought of something sliding inside. His brother’s talented tongue pulled his thoughts away and he moaned again as Loki’s mouth did something truly devious at the same time a wet finger slid inside. “AH! Brother,” Thor panted. It didn’t hurt, but he could definitely feel pressure and a slight burn, but Loki held still until Thor’s body adjusted before he started to move the finger in and out.

Another finger was added quickly, but again Loki was careful, moving slowly and pressing deep while making sure to keep Thor distracted with his mouth. “You’re going to feel so good around me, Thor,” the trickster whispered. He lapped at a bead of pre-come at the head of Thor’s cock, his green eyes watching his brother the entire time. Thor groaned. 

When Thor had thought about this, about doing this thing with Loki over the last 25 years, he envisioned them falling into bed, Loki taking him hard and fast and that would be the end of it. But Loki was careful, almost treating Thor as if he were made of glass. Every movement of his fingers inside were slow and deliberate while he pleasured Thor with his mouth paying special attention to Thor’s thighs, to his sac, and his cock, but he also seemed to take delight in the soft hair lining Thor’s body. Several times Loki rubbed his face against his brother’s chest like a cat, almost rumbling as he nuzzled into the soft fur.

“Loki,” Thor whispered arching into his brother’s body. “Please, I think I’m ready.” 

It seemed to take a moment for the younger prince to come back to himself and he blinked lazily up at Thor’s face, his fingers still buried inside and one hand gently stroking the hard cock while he nuzzled. “Do you want to do this face to face, or with your on your hands and knees. I admit, seeing your ass in the air for me has an appeal, but this way does too. There’s just so much of you.” He bent again to lap at Thor’s nipples before tracing the lines of muscles with his tongue. 

It took Thor a moment to gather his thoughts about him after having experienced so much pleasure. It was different, being the one waiting to be taken, not doing the taking or the pleasuring but it wasn’t bad, just different. He loved the kisses Loki was giving him, he loved running his hands over his brother’s sides and back while Loki kissed and bit where he liked. He especially loved the kisses they shared, and while he knew he’d want to make love face to face, he also wanted to know what a hard fast pace would feel like. “Oh my knees,” he finally answered then turned over when Loki pulled away. 

Behind him, Thor could hear Loki slicking himself up with oil, and then something large and hot was pressing into his body and Thor forgot how to breathe. “Breathe, Brother,” Loki whispered and rubbed the small of Thor’s back. It felt nice, the heat sinking into him from his brother’s magic and he was able to let out the breath he’d been holding. “That’s it. Don’t forget to breathe and stay relaxed. Though I suppose if you pass out you’ll be very relaxed.” Loki’s teeth sunk into the meat of Thor’s hip causing the thunderer to cry out and his body to shudder from pain and pleasure. “That’s it, Just like that. Let me in.” 

Loki pushed forward at the same time he pulled Thor’s hips back to meet him and soon they were flush together, Loki buried completely inside. Thor moaned, his body clenching around the hard flesh inside him. It wasn’t the most comfortable thing he’d ever experienced but it wasn’t painful either. It was different, and he wanted to feel more. “Loki,” he moaned, “please, I.. it’s good, but I need more.”

“I know,” his brother promised and started to move. His thrusts were soft, shallow at first, barely pulling out then pushing forward again while he gave Thor time to get used to him. “You feel good, Thor. I hadn’t… I’ve wanted… but…”

“Me too.”

Talking became more difficult as Loki’s thrusts sped up and he started to pull out farther until he was almost all the way out before slamming back inside. Thor cried out as Loki struck something deep inside that caused his entire body to jolt as if he’d been struck by lightning. “LOKI!” Thor bellowed, pushing back and growling at the low chuckle he got in reply. “There, there brother please there!” He knew there was a reason men had sex, that there was something that was so incredibly pleasurable about being penetrated. He knew that Loki often liked having a male lover inside him, but had no idea it could feel so incredible as if Loki were touching every neuron in his entire being. 

“Brother,” Loki moaned, pressing his forehead to Thor’s back as he moved, his breath coming out in harsh pants. Loki’s fingers were digging half moon shapes into Thor’s hips but the pain only added to the amazing pleasure he was getting from Loki’s movements. “W-wait,” the trickster moaned then stilled, “wait… wait, Thor please I want,” he was having just as much trouble talking as Thor was.

Loki stilled completely, breathing against the small of Thor’s back for a moment before he pulled out and sat back on his heels. “Turn over,” he whispered, hands sliding over his brother’s body pulling more shudders and moans from the man under him. “Thor, turn over I want to see you. I know you said like this, but I want to see you and I want… I want to try something. Do you trust me?”

Trust. It was the entire reason Thor was in Loki’s bed and not some noble trying to make a name for themselves. Out of all the people at court, Loki was the only one Thor trusted enough to allow inside his body, and so far he was not at all sorry. Turning, as Loki requested, Thor settled on his back, arms behind his head and legs spread with a cocky smirk on his face. “I do trust you, Brother, do what you will.” 

The groan alone would have made his words worth it, but the kiss Loki gave him was better than even the most skilled prostitute could bestow. He kissed like it would be his last like he was dying of thirst and Thor’s mouth was the only source of water, like he would never have this again and needed to commit it all to memory. He kissed with passion and aggression as he took Thor’s mouth, his tongue plundering and staking a claim that Thor was all too happy to give up. 

Lining himself back up, Loki pushes in and held still, sitting up with Thor’s legs wrapped around his waist and his brother on his back, watching. “I want to… you know I’m a shapeshifter right-”

“It is hard to miss when you walk around court as a woman, yes,” Thor answered. “You are beautiful in any form you choose, Loki. What do you wish to do?”

Loki looked nervous which wasn’t a look Thor was used to seeing on his brother’s cock-sure face. “I… you trust me, right?” He held his breath and Thor wondered just what it was his tricky brother wanted to do, but rather than answer, he nodded. “Good.” Loki’s grin made his answer worth it. The smile he was given could have lit all of Asgard throughout the winter months. 

Loki started to move, his hips thrusting in and out in smooth long thrusts at an even pace while the brothers watched one another. It was on the fourth or fifth thrust that Thor felt it, inside him, his body was stretching, getting more full of Loki’s cock and he realized that Loki was making himself bigger, inside without pulling out first. He cried out, body arching as his brother’s hips picked up speed and his cock swelled even more than before. “It won’t… fit,” Thor groaned, hands scrambling to hold onto something and settling for the headboard.

“It will,” Loki insisted and continued to move while Thor writhed and moaned under him. “Ah, brother!” 

It was good, the pressure, the heat, the hardness that was filling him so thoroughly that Thor thought if he looked down he’d be able to see Loki’s cock moving inside him. He couldn’t, and that was vaguely disappointing, but he couldn’t deny how amazing it all felt. With a shout, Thor suddenly came, his cock erupting untouched for the first time in his life leaving Thor gasping for air as he rode out the strength of his release. “FUCK!” He cried, hands clenching on the headboard, not even caring when the wood splintered under his grip. “Loki… Loki!” 

Loki was everywhere. In him, around him, filling his senses with nothing but Loki and it was incredible. Already Thor knew, even before Loki moaned his way through his own orgasm, his cock growing impossibly larger, that he would want this again. One time was not enough for them to explore all the ways they could bring pleasure to one another and as Loki collapsed on top of him, his cock decreasing to normal size again, he parroted Thor’s thoughts. “Once is not enough. I want to have you again. I want to do that again. I want you to have me as both man and woman and maybe we can explore other things. Have you ever thought about tentacles?” 

 

Thor paused, eyes widening at his brother’s question. He wrapped his arms around Loki’s body and pulled him up so they could curl together in the large bed. “Tentacles?” he asked, warily.

“I dunno, I think you’d look quite sexy with six cocks filling my every hole, pumping your seed deep into my body so full I look pregnant.” Thor groaned at the image his brother was painting in his head and rolled over, kissing Loki to shut him up. It was too soon but the words were causing Thor’s cock to harden again so instead, Thor kissed and kissed and kissed until they were both panting and completely at ease.

Right before sleep too them, Thor nuzzled into Loki’s neck and whispered, “alright. Next, we’ll try tentacles.”


End file.
